


Growing Old With You

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alec is Grampy because he is grumpy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Because they freak out everytime, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Cute, Dorks in Love, Family, Family Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Husbands, M/M, Magnus and Alec are so overdramatic their own children are afraid to announce things, including this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Today is Alec’s fifty-five birthday and Magnus is, as always, an over-excited husband throwing him a small birthday “party”, in this case: a simple family dinner.





	Growing Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading about cute future husbands and their amazing family as much as I enjoyed writing Malec being dorks!
> 
> Have fun! <3
> 
> D.

Magnus’ life has seemed like a dream since the moment he met Alexander Lightwood. Each day after this became a beautiful journey Magnus is still afraid he will wake up from. It’s hard to believe they have known each other for thirty-five years and been married for thirty-two. They have been together through struggles and pain but they have also experienced love, happiness and pride. When twenty-four-year-old Magnus was just a beginner flashing by hospital’s corridors, his dream about becoming a cardiologist only an incipient thought, he met a witty, handsome boy whose only fault was having two insufferable siblings who he cared so much about that he always tried to save them from their mess, their mistakes suddenly becoming his own. This memorable day it cost said boy a pretty penny. Magnus wouldn’t have called a broken leg the end of the world but Alexander was quite dramatic and if not for Magnus’ charming self, he would probably lost his mind overthinking his bright future he didn’t see possible in that moment. Thirty-five years later and he is a successful architect he always wanted to be and a broken leg at age of twenty didn’t ruin his dreams like he, without no logical reason, thought. Many things has happened since then, Magnus may be fifty-nine right now but he still has a problem to believe all those things chanced him, _them. _

Alec proposed to him three years into their relationship and Magnus ended up as the luckiest person in the world when they got married seven months later. Time flies fast, people say, and he can agree with this statement after so many years which really seem to be a blink of an eye. It took them six years before they finally lived to see a new member of their family. Max was a blessing at that time and they couldn’t be happier to welcome him in their home. His name marked Alec’s little brother his family lost when he was younger. A year later, three-year-old boy was found on the streets of New York and brought to the hospital Magnus worked in. It wasn’t a hard decision, the moment they saw him they knew. Having children and two full-time jobs had been a challenge but they worked through it and became, in Magnus’ opinion, truly two best dads ever. When one of his friend’s patients, who was pregnant at that time, didn’t survive the pregnancy, a newborn girl was left behind with no home and family left. Sophia turned out to be a real lucky charm for their not-so-small family. Finally, they got a dog, smart Golden Retriever their children kept talking about. Unfortunately, she died few years ago and they decided to adopt a Bernese Mountain Dog. Loki became the apple of their eyes when their offsprings left home. Over the years, they moved from a little loft to an amazing apartment and then, when the place felt too crowded, they ended up in a big house they absolutely love.

When Magnus was thirty-two, he met a sweet, young trainee who wanted to be a cardiologist, just like him. He got to know many doctors through the years and he knew if he didn’t take her under his wing, she would lose her kindness and empathy and became a person many of those were. She ended up being his best friend, a godmother of his first child and an actual family when the time came. He keeps wondering if he would be in this place, if it wasn’t for her. He is lucky he doesn’t have to know.

Today is Alec’s fifty-five birthday and Magnus is, as always, an over-excited husband throwing him a small birthday “party”, in this case: a simple family dinner. Cooking with his lover is ceaselessly the same pleasure it was years ago.

“I can hear you thinking”, Alec teases him lightly, beautiful wrinkles decorating his features. “Care to share?”, he asks, putting the knife down, and leans against the counter.

“I’m just thinking how lucky I am”, he answers truthfully and Alec smiles at him, his hazel eyes shining in kitchen’s lights like they always do.

“How lucky _we _are”, he corrects him and Magnus giggles, ruffling his grey hair. He swifts closer and pecks his lips, leaving a mark of his own smile on them. He rests his forehead against Alec’s and sighs contently.

“Still as cheeky as always”, he tells him and Alec laughs loudly, his voice a little hoarse. “Happy birthday, my love”, he says, bringing his thumb to his husband’s face to stroke it gently. “I love you so much”, he adds and Alec closes his mouth in another long meaningful kiss.

When the bell interrupts them, Alec pulls back and smiles at him, small tears glistening in his eyes. “Thank you”, he whispers, his breath tickling Magnus’ cheek. “I’ll open that”, he states, pecking his lips again, and disappears from the kitchen.

“Graaampy”, two excited voices resonate into their house and Magnus grins widely, waiting for their guests to come in. He hears hushed sounds from the other room, probably quick greetings and long birthday wishes, and after few seconds, two lovely girls run into the room.

“Grandpa”, they shout in unison and Magnus laughs loudly, picking them up in his arms. Twins cuddle into his chest, mumbling something about their _wonderful and spectacular _present for Grampy Alec.

“Why am I still Grampy, girls?”, Alec asks from the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest, a fake pout present on his face. Next to him appears Rafael, their oldest son, along with his beautiful wife, Michelle, who is also the daughter of his said ten-year-younger best friend and his goddaughter, to be exact. Magnus really got lucky and his son took over this luck when he married his childhood best friend he has known since he was a kid. Real-life winner.

“Because grandpa says you are grumpy so you _have to be _grampy”, Sky answers slowly and Hope nods her head to agree with her. God, how Magnus loves those two. Alec’s pout deepens and girls jump from his arms to hug him and wash his sadness away. His husband giggles when they pepper his cheeks with wet kisses but he hugs them all this time.

“Hey”, Magnus says, catching his daughter-in-law in a tight embrace. She hums against his neck, relaxing into the hold. “Hello to you too”, he greets his son who laughs lightly, giving Magnus a quick hug.

“Sorry for being early but we didn’t want to be late”, he tells him and Magnus waves his hand, sending them both a wide smile.

“That could never be me”, he jokes. “I’m happy to see you again”, he confesses and Rafael shakes his head, amused.

“It’s been two weeks”, he states and his wife punches him playfully on the chest.

“A nightmare without my grandchildren”, he sighs in pain.

“I feel wounded”, his son replies and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Shush, you had your moment”, he puts a finger on his lips and they both snort.

“Those are our amazing cards”, twins announce, tugging at Magnus’ jeans. He crouches to be on their level and eyes the small items in their hands.

“Does grampy Alec like them?”, he whispers loud enough for his husband to hear, looking him in the eyes. Girls nod furiously, their heads practically jumping up and down when they do it.

“Grampy Alec loves them”, Alec compliments and they both squeal in delight, grabbing his husband’s palms to drag him into the living room.

“We need to see Loki, is he outside?”, Sky asks before they disappear from Magnus’ sight.

Magnus stays in the kitchen with his children until their talk is interrupted by another bell. He hugs Max and Sophia and then moves to greet their significant others, Caleb and Oliver.

Their small family is here.

Dinner is ready to start.

“Mom and dad promised to visit you as soon as they can with a special present, whatever it means”, Michelle tells them and Magnus lifts his eyebrows, curious. His husband joins him, his eyes wider than normally.

“Should I be afraid?”, he jokes and their grandchildren giggle. “Do you know something?”, he asks them and they shake their heads, not convincing anyone in the room. The not-so-innocent looks on their faces say something totally different than their gestures.

“Secret”, Hope whispers, putting her finger on her lips and Sky leans closer to mutter something into her ear. Alec pouts again but they seems unfazed, closing their mouths quickly. They start a small eye-battle with Alec so Magnus moves his gaze at his family.

“How are you all?”, he asks curiously and suddenly, a silence surrounds the table with only Alec staring at the twins. Magnus lifts his brows at them and Michelle chimes in, a wide smile on her face, clearly trying to save them. From the corner of his eye, he notices his children taking a deep breath and he knows thereby hangs a tale.

“Matt and Lily are in Europe on their honeymoon as you know”, she starts excitedly and Magnus nods his head.

“Oh, we got two postcards already!”, Alec tells them, beaming.

“Yeah, we also got two”, she answers, clearly happy for her brother. “Will keeps telling us she is fascinated by her studies and she can’t wait to be a real therapist. She really enjoys her practice right now”, she talks with enthusiasm. “And Lucas, don’t tell him I told you”, she looks at Alec with pointed glare. “He got into architecture and he decided to follow that path in college. I’ve never seen him so excited and it warms my heart that he found something he loves, besides being a freaking good photographer, dad’s genes”, she jokes and everyone laughs at it. “Third generation and another person who considers it their best and biggest hobby while being great at other things”, she adds, sighing jealously. “He actually needs a mentor of sorts and I don’t think there is a better one than you”, she states and Alec grins widely, clearly ready to help.

“Everything for my godson”, he announces and she smiles at him. “I’ll remember to tell him the same”, he adds, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Oh”, Michelle breathes out. “Dad said, I quote, don’t forget about mom’s party on Friday. They are so happy to see you again and ready to finally relax for a second. It’s been a stressful last few months as you know. I can’t believe they leave on Saturday for a whole week of birthday holiday. They deserve it”, she states, small tears shining in her eyes.

“They worked their ass-”

“Language”, Alec pats his arm, looking at him pointedly, peeking at girls from time to time.

“Well, they worked really hard”, Magnus sighs, fully understanding their situation. A cardiologist with a busy schedule and a chef owning his own wonderful restaurant, raising four amazing children, it has to be hard sometimes. “It will do them a power of good”, he smiles, lifting his eyebrows at his children. “Now when your dear sister-in-law saved you some time, maybe you’ll tell us what is going on?”, he prompts and once again, a silence spreads over the table.

“Ladies first”, Max states, tightening his hold on Caleb’s hand. Sophia takes a deep breath and blinks few times before she sends a happy look at her fiancé, her green eyes shining brightly.

“I’m pregnant”, she declares and Magnus opens his mouth in shock. His husband practically jumps in his seat, covering his face with his hand.

“You are?”, he shouts excitedly, his hazel irises wide and clear in dimmed light of living room.

“Yeah”, she breathes out, clearly still debating over their reactions.

“You knew?”, Magnus chokes, looking at the whole table and twins nod with grins.

“We didn’t know how to tell you and I guess we still could’ve handled it better”, she tells them, a worried tone in her voice.

“Soph is still unsure what you will tell”, Oliver explains and she glares at him quickly.

“What can we tell?”, Alec asks, staring at them. “We’re gonna be granddads again”, he almost squeals and Magnus giggles at his antics.

“Those are amazing news, why would you be worried?”, he shakes his head, confused.

“Because we have another bomb”, Max whispers from the other side of the table, his hand still grasped with Caleb’s. He lifts it slowly and Magnus finally notices his son’s boyfriend’s ring finger adorned by a simple gold band.

“Wedding”, Magnus mutters slowly. “Wedding”, he repeats, catching Alec’s arm in his. “Alexander, another grandchild and another wedding, Alexander”, he laughs, tugging at his shirt and his husband laughs, joining his panic mode.

“You both are absolutely ridiculous”, Max facepalms.

“And you wonder why we were afraid to tell you”, Sophia sighs, leaning her forehead against her fiancé’s shoulder.

“We are _so _happy for you”, his husband chokes out between happy squeals.

“What would you say if Mel was also pregnant?, Rafael asks curiously and Magnus falls on the floor, his head inelegantly peeking from under the table.

“You are, mommy?”, Hope looks at her with wide eyes but Michelle shakes her head.

“No, mommy is not”, Rafael says with a smile. “I just wanted to see how your grandpas will react”, he explains and girls wrinkle their noses.

“But mommy should be, we want a brother”, Sky announces and they all erupt into laughter. His son looks scared when he stares at his wife.

“You brought it on yourselves, good luck”, Alec winks at them, a cheeky smile decorating his features. Michelle leans closer to whisper something to them both and they immediately beam at them again.

“Grampy, if we can’t have a brother now, can we at least help you puff the candles?”, they ask him and Alec laughs, opening his arms to invite them to sit on his thighs. They jump from their seats and join him on his chair.

“Of course you can, grandpa will get us the cake soon”, Alec tells them and Magnus stands up from his chair, giving all three of them a kiss on the head, and heads for the kitchen.

When he opens the fridge to take out the cake, a sudden thought crosses his mind.

This is their future, their reality, their life. This is not a dream.

They both are so incredibly lucky.


End file.
